DNA sequences of the white locus of Drosophila melanogaster have been cloned by a method we have developed referred to as "transposon tagging". The white locus allele, w, contains a copy of the copia transposable element inserted in a central portion of the white locus. This transposon has been used to recover a part of the white locus DNA in cloned form.